


The secret to perfect cheekbones

by drinkteaanyway



Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, hiddlesbatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkteaanyway/pseuds/drinkteaanyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what Benedict and Tom do to keep their cheekbones so sparkly and sharp ? Here's the answer !</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secret to perfect cheekbones

“Pass me the flannel, would you darling ?”

“Of course, dear.” Benedict says and hands Tom the piece of cloth.

Thanking his friend, Tom makes good use of the flannel. Lifting it to his right cheekbone and rubbing it in circular motions.(Yes, polishing his cheekbone.) The two friends get together once a week, varying in which flat to meet.  
Their meetings are spent drinking tea, polishing cheekbones and perfecting their kissing skills. Every time they meet, they have to be extra careful, the media must never find out about the secret too keeping their cheekbones so sparkly and sharp.  
While the two converse over tea,(talking about how Khan and Loki would totally take over the universe together, if they were ever to meet.) the doorbell rings. Both being gentlemen offer to open the door.

“Oh no darling, don't bother to get up. I will get the door.”

“Oh, I insist, you mustn't strain yourself, you only just got here.”

“But it is my duty as a British gentleman.”

Their polite bickering is cut short by shouts of the person in front of the door.

“Come on guy's, you two can continue when you let me in.”

They both get up open the door, their mutual friend Colin Morgan is outside.

“Colin, what a pleasant surprise !” Tom says and dives in for a Hiddleshug.

“It is wonderful to see you, is Matt coming too ?” Benedict smiles and asks. Colin blushes and stutters: “Oh, ah, y-yes, he should be here any second.” Speaking of the devil(angel), said actor comes up the stairs.

“Oh were you waiting ? Terribly sorry.” The newcomer says and gives everyone present a hug.

“Now that we are all together, we can get back to polishing our cheekbones.” Benedict takes control of the situation.

“Yes !!!” is the enthusiastic answer of his colleges and friends.

\------15 min later------

“Could you help me, Tom ? You're the best at polishing.” The youngest and newest of the group asks. 

“Sure thing, Colin !” The ever polite and friendly Brit answers happily.

“If I could have everyone's attention, I think we should move on to the second point of the evening. Now witch pairings are there today ?” The oldest asks, getting his friends attention immediately.

“ I'd say Hiddlesbatch and you two.”

“Sure !!!” The other three answer in chorus.

\------a while later(has to be read in a French ascent)------

“ You are definitely improving, my darling.” the breathless brunette says.

“Mhm, I try and you are a very good teacher.” An equally breathless voice answers. The two oldest are sitting on the couch, Tom in Ben's lap. The two are used to each other and have long overcome the first feeling of embarrassment that come from kissing a good friend.  
Before they drift into memories, Benedict swiftly putts one hand in Tom's hair and the other around his waist giving him the leverage to pull his (boy)friend closer, kissing said man's lips, he swallows the resulting moan.

On the other side of the room, Matt and Colin, still new to this agreement are cautiously exploring each others mouths, sometimes pulling each other closer or adjusting each others holds on the kitchen counter.

The four Men are so entangled with each other that they don't notice the group of shady figures at their windows, spying on them. Said group (fangirl/boy)squeals in irregular intervals, quickly shushing each other as to not be heard. Whispers of:”OTP...” and “My Ovaries !?” or of course “Sooo cute” can be heard. Said group agrees that yes, climbing 13 stories and hanging onto a small ledge for dear life, is totally worth the view.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllooooo, this is my first fanfic so It would make me very happy if you leave me a comment with tips on toe to get better at writing. Please tell me if you liked it and if you would like a second part. Love, drinkteaanyway ;)


End file.
